Carpe Diem
by Crisz
Summary: Rory is not liking Chilton that much but can one day, with one blue eyed wonder of a boy change that? R&R Trory
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-All Rights Reserved to the CW and the WB as well as the creators of Gilmore Girls etc...**

* * *

With the sun peaking thru her window the last thing that she wanted to do was wake up and head to that school A school where she barely fit in, if you can even call her presence existing. Teachers were nice but that was only because she was a well versed student. The worst points were Paris, a girl who, if you could even call her, that saw her as a competition and Tristan. She truly didn't know why he liked to call her that blasphemous name _Mary_. Just thinking about it she dug her face into her pillow even more hoping that the world would just stop for a moment. That was when she felt a body on top of her and she knew that God had it out for her.

"Mom I am up!" She said in a fully exasperated tone.

"Oh I know that. I just like to bother you." She looked down to her daughter with a playful grin. Laying a light kiss on her cheek she laid her car keys on the table.

"Your car is fixed my dear so sleep in will you?" She knew that she wouldn't. If Rory ever slept in the world would surely end. Pushing herself up off the bed she made her way out of the house and to the in.

Hearing that her car was out of the shop brightened up her day a smidge. Her grandparents had decided to get her a car for her 16th birthday and she was overwhelmed but relieved and happy. Lifting herself from her bed she got showered, got dressed and headed out to school. Stopping by Luke's on the way she got a quick fix of her elixir of life, coffee. Something that she felt was understated by many people. Taking a sip of the brown heated liquid she closed her eyes to the amazing taste and hoped that it would never leave.

Arriving to Hartford in a record time of 30 minutes she was more than happy to be early to school. Usually she would have to take the bus which added on 30 minutes making the trip and hour. She was glad to be getting some time back. Heading to her locker she giggled the coffee in her hand, the huge yellow backpack on her back and some books in her hands as she made her way to her locker. Throngs of students were in the hallway just talking or lounging around. She sometimes envied these students but she wouldn't admit that out loud. Oh no because people would know, that deep down, Rory Gilmore did, at some times in her life wanted to be accepted. Was that too much to ask?

Just as she had freed one of her hands to open her locker she heard that oh so familiar and annoying name that caused her to take an exasperated breath of air.

"_Mary_. You are looking stunning today." His smirk planted on his face as he leaned on the locker besides her looking down at her.

Here he was, the Big Man on Campus, Tristan DuGrey. Boy of wealthy parents, probably the most revered in Hartford and fawned over by women of all ages. His cockiness and charm had girls falling for him everywhere but with the mix of his dreamy eyes, toned and tanned body with those broad shoulders. Well it was a deadly mix. Rory herself had fallen into those eyes a time or time but not like other girls. That was what made Rory a challenge Tristan just couldn't pass up.

"Can we not do this today Tristan?"

Usually she had a comeback but she was just too tired from staying up and studying the whole day. Standing straight up to look at her he could see the tiredness but had a comeback. Just then a scream came from a teacher as water started to flow down the hallway. A bit at first then a lot, making about a one inch thick puddle everywhere. Headmaster Charleston came over the loudspeaker, his voice undeniably recognizable.

"Please do not be alarmed but if everyone could make an orderly leave of the premises now. File out slowly and load onto the buses or drive home for the school day will be canceled. If you need to make an emergency call you may come to the main office. Thank you to all staff and students."

Just as quickly as he came he left and Rory was left looking at Tristan who had that smirk still on his face. Looking closely she could see that he had a glint of knowledge in his eyes. Placing her books and book pack in her locker she closed it and looked to him as the water continues to flow.

"You had something to do with this?"

"I had nothing to do with this." He said defensively as he turned to her and crossed his arm.

"Why don't I believe you?" She said staring him down.

"Whatever Mary." He shrugged it off. "Let's just get out of here okay?" He outstretched his hand to her hoping that she would go with him. A day off I mean it was priceless and just what everyone needed. Especially her.

Looking to his hand she was a bit hesitant. Spending time with the guy that everyone wanted needed and yearned for. This couldn't turn out to be anything good, but something in those blue orbs of his called eyes yearned for her. There was something there she had never seen before. A feeling, intensity pulled all her loins to him…..

* * *

_Reviews Please. This is my first story and I would love your input._

**Next Chapter coming soon**


	2. Chapter 2

_But there's something in the way you laugh  
And it makes me feel like a child  
Aspects of life they confuse me  
You and your thesis amuse me  
Oh, after and afternoon with you  
And your rich brown eyes  
Your lips and dark hair_

_Until all is lost into the beauty of the day_

Despite her better judgment her soft hand slid into his, ever so perfectly. She hid the smile that was growing because of their interaction and pointed her free hand at him.

"This is just a one time thing. Don't get so use to me DuGrey." She said with her face covered in a scowl and her eyes penetrating his skin.

Leaning over he whispered into her ear. His breath hot on her sensitive spot in the crook of her neck.

"Yeah but only if you promise to not want to kiss me afterwards."

Smirking he pulled away as he watched her face flush pink. He had her right where he wanted her and wouldn't let up. Leading the way thru the school, with their hands still intertwined he made it to his car. To say that his car wasn't flashy would be an understatement. As a DuGrey he had an image to uphold and the 2008 Silver Viper was definitely apart of the image. Deep down inside Tristan had always wanted a classic. Maybe a 1975 Chevelle or Thunderbird but that was out of the case.

"After you dear Mary." He stated with a bow. He acted like her servant but she just scoffed at it, closing her door quickly. Waiting for him to get to his side she just wondered why her hand felt so hot. When had the goosebumps appeared on her body and tingled down her spine? This was something that she had rarely experienced with Dean and hear, at their first touch, she was sharing with Tristan.

As he opened his car door and got in he saw her deep in thought but brushed it off and started the car. She was always in that mind of hers probably figuring out a plot to take over the world. She did look so lovely as her skirt rode a bit higher with her bended knees. Taking a deep breath he turned to the windshield.

"Ready for the Tristan experience?" He asked as he pulled out and started to head for…where? He had no clue but would come up with it before he knew.

"Where are we going Tristan?" She asked as she saw that they were headed nowhere near Stars Hollow.

"My place." With as much nonchalance as he could muster he turned at the light slowing up a bit. Here was the girl that drove him more insane then any other girl had and she was ripe for the taking. If he kissed her what would she do? Slap him? Well in his book, a kiss was worth it but he wanted more from her. More than just a random hook up with a girl who meant nothing. He felt something deeper that couldn't be just a hook up or something that broke him. This feeling could definitely move mountains and end world hunger. He had to be careful and play this just right.

After five minutes in silence he wondered why she didn't protest but left it alone. Parking his car in his driveway he turned it off as he got out. Sitting there, for a moment, her gaze lingered on his mansion. She had seen it before, with the party that she had to go to once but it just marveled her. People actually lived here when it reminded her of a place that should be off limits and filled with books. Or that was what she would do. Getting out of the car she saw that he was just opening the door and she hurriedly walked over to him.

"So you want to tell me why we are here?" Walking thru the doorway she looked to him as she passed thru.

"Well I didn't feel like driving you back to Stars Hollow and..." Closing the door he pressed his body up against hers, pushing their touching bodies to the wall in the hallway. Smirking he looked down to her moving some loose brown curls out of her perfect face. His lips were hovering over her own with his gaze linger on them. "..I wanted to get you in my bed Mare. What? Not what you wanted?"

Her heart was basically beating out of her chest with no way to stop it. No way she had known at least. Here he was, the boy that she could kiss and feel pleasure in ways she knew that he could give her but that wasn't her, well the Rory Gilmore everyone knew and loved. She didn't have ideas like this let alone about Tristan DuGrey. Clearing her throat she let the redness in her face flush away as she thought of what to say.

"N…no…Tristan." She straightened herself out. "I do not want that." She tried to muster all the strength that she had but it came out shaky and unbelievable. Pulling away he could tell this and he knew that there was something there he had never seen, desire. Taking another step back he couldn't be doing this with his mind ready to pounce. Even though he wanted her more than anything, he couldn't do it this way.

"Well your lost." He shrugged off what just happened and started heading for the stairs. "Come on Rory." He took the first flight of stairs gingerly but saw Rory behind struggling. "You need some help?" He was use to the long flight but of course she wasn't.

Following him she could barely breathe. To say that she hated to exercise was an understatement. She couldn't even remember the last time that she had exercised and gym class did not count. Gym class was a waste of her time where she got picked last and did the bare minimum to pass. Things got even worse because at Chilton they made you do things like fencing and water polo. Who plays those sports? She knew the yuppies that had paid for that school.

Reaching the top of the stairs she rested her hand on the engraved wood and hunched over. She took in a deep breath of air and saw that Tristan had left the door open to his room. Walking inside she took a look around just standing at the doorway. His bedroom made a whole new definition for it. For one, his record collevtion and stereo was massive plus his bed. God was she really suppose to sit on that with him? Looking around the room once more she started to search for him. Walking inside she scanned the whole room once again.

"Tristan?"

She said questionably before she felt two arms wrap around her waist. Her breath caught in her throat as the hands pulled her to the bed. With the comfortable under her she turned as she heard laughing and the arms letting go. She was now onto of him, straddling him and looking down at the smirk on his face. Noticing the awkward position she started to lift her leg up when she felt his hands come to rest on her waist holding her in place. She looked down at his face bewildered. What exactly was he trying to pull and why were those damn goose bumps back again.

"Rory..." He started by saying her name softly with lust intertwined with each letter. "I want you and I need you." He pressed his pelvic into her to let her feel the bulge protruding thru his pants. She sucked in a deep gulp of air as the shock rose in her face.

She couldn't help what was going on and why he was doing this here and now. Her mind told her not to but his eyes were pulling her in and all sense was loss. His bulge egged her on and her own want that she had no clue that she had grew in her. Raising his hands up even higher on her body he rubbed them up the front of her shirt stopping inches above her breast. At this point she was biting down on her bottom lip at his touch that warmed her. She knew that him stopping was his way of asking her what she wanted. She had no clue what to do….


	3. Chapter 3

**Maybe I'm to blame**

**Or maybe we're the same.**

**Either way I can't breathe.**

**All I have to say is goodbye.**

**We're better off this way.**

_-Secondhand Serenade's "Goodbye"_

The thoughts fluttering thru Rory's mind as her heart picked up speed and her mouth went dry were anything but virginal. Here she was, in the arms of Chilton's sex god with her core throbbing and feeling intense emotions she thought that she wasn't ready for. The kind that your mother warned you about and was the result of her very existence to this day. Zoning back in on the moment her hands instinctively came to rest on his chest as she pushed her little force on him. This though, caught his attention as his hazy blue eyes shot up to meet her own.

"What's wrong? I know you want to do this." His lips went to latch onto her body but she moved away a couple of inches.

Rory could not do this. Her body was slowing coming down from the high of the moment and a bucket of ice cold water was splashed on her. In the moment things had felt good but right about now, nothing but disappointment and regret resounded in her body.

"Damn private school education." She mumbled under her breath as she moved her body from his own, missing the heat but continuing towards the door that was her safety. Rory Gilmore had principles that no one could talk her out of. Not the sexy, handsome, charming, tall, athletic...oh bloody hell. Even her mind was against her at the moment but her heart was not into this. She did not love Tristan, she loved Dean. Or so she thought because her lips had betrayed her in that situation just like this one. She couldn't tell Dean that she loved him and she couldn't stop her lips from kissing Tristan. Damn this life.

Letting her feet connect with the carpet she put some more distance between them before letting out a shaky breath and turning her eyes to meet with his own.

"I really need to go home Tristan…"

The words were a whisper but from the disappointment etched deeply into his eyes she knew that he had heard. The familiar creak of his bed let her know that he was moving and she decided to head downstairs. Before this wooden staircase had been trouble but now it just felt like her mind. Never ending and strong but had some cracks here and there. Tristan was a crack in her mind, a deep thought that led to a new staircase being built one that she didn't think that she wanted to explore anymore than she had. He would just get with her, take everything that she stood for and go off and tell his buddies. That was always the situation. In real life, movies, books, and even songs; the story never changed.

Pushing some hair out of her face she walked out into the afternoon sun and let it drank in her features. Waiting at the car, by the passenger side door for a few moments the fresh air let her mind be free of thoughts until that permanently dishelved hair made an appearance as she slid into the car. He had opened the door from the inside with the key ring in his hand. This beauty of a car was something she would miss. With the click of the metal door shutting and the car starting simultaneously she knew that she would miss something else as well but chose not to dwell on that. The beauty known as Hartford passed her by and she knew that this town was nothing like Stars Hollow. People were not out and about and living lives that were given or made for them by money. Tristan's family was one of those people with him even one of those people. Sighing she rubbed her face with her hands before breaking the tension that no slow song could smooth over.

"I will never belong in your world. You get that right?" Her fingers had taken on a mind of their own as she ran them against each other trying to soothe her nerves.

Tristan, already lost in his own thoughts, took a look over at the brunette that had caused so many uncomfortable situations for him. All he wanted was a kiss and he thought that this would have been enough. His body was screaming no and he knew that he should have pulled away, that he would have been the one to stop and maybe this would have ended differently. Instead, he was left with the taste of rejection fresh on his tongue and as the words slipped from her mouth to his ear he just needed her to say it again.

"What did you say?" He questioned with doubt in his voice. He truly could not have heard her right.

"I don't fit in your world Tristan. I am my mother's daughter. This….Star's Hollow is home for me." She sighed out as the Welcome to Town sign flashed in their sights.

"Mary don't do that. I don't care okay? Don't you get that?" He didn't want to act like he was this big soft guy but he had to make her see that she was being very stupid right now.

"Whatever Tristan just let me out here please." She sighed, shaking her head and not wanting to hear it. Rory knew the truth. It was something she dealt with quite frequently as her grandmother tried forcing her into society world. A world that not being born into, or being the bastard baby was not comforting in the least. As the car hit the gravel that littered the sidewalk she pushed her door open hoping for a breath from all the stuffiness. With a slam of metal she was free and started to head towards her house.

"Mary, wait!" The yell she heard but she didn't care she needed to get out.

"Leave me alone Tristan! Today was a mistake. The biggest mistake ever. Don't you get that?"

Her chest was heaving as she let the words fall from her mouth and she whipped around to meet his eyes. There wasn't any semblance of the Tristan she just met. Instead there was the cold and assy Tristan with his menacing gaze. His hands flew up as a sign of surrender as he started to back up towards his car slowly. Rory knew that she had gone too far now.

"Your right Mary, too bad I just lost $70 bucks on a bet that I could bed you. I'll tell all the guys you still can get a man hard just by dry humping him to he wants to blow."

Smirking he blew her a kiss and hopped back into his Porsche with the sound of gravel flying into the wind resounding in her ears. Tears stung her eyes before she could even realize where the hurt was coming from. All she wanted was her bed was what she decided as she turned around but no footsteps could be made. There, and for what seemed like longer than a minute standing there was Dean.

"What are you doing here?"

R & T R & T R & T R & T R & T R & T R & T R & T R & T R & T

Tristan wanted to make her hurt. Wanted to make her see that he was just as she thought and the joke was on her. Society was her excuse? Really? Well then she could just screw herself. He was putting himself out there. He was the one showing her how much he wanted her; why couldn't she just sleep with him. Hitting the steering wheel hard with his hands he pulled out his phone and hit speed dial two.

"Hey...yeah what's up love. Yeah, come over and wear that pink thing I like."

Shutting his phone off and tossing it into the vacant seat behind him he turned up his radio and tuned out his mind telling him that this was a bad idea. Screw bad ideas. He needed to get over his infatuation with this Gilmore if it was the last thing he did. It was turning a tad bit pathetic and his image needed none of the sort.

R & T R & T R & T R & T R & T R & T R & T R & T R & T R & T

Rory could really die right now. There he was, with his puppy dog eyes and hair that all she could do was run her hands through looking hurt beyond belief. She had done this. She had hurt him over and over again and now she was hurting him all over. Rory was supposed to be the smart one but she sure as hell could make some stupid decisions.

"This isn't what it looks like."

"Oh so you didn't make him hard."

Cringing at the question she preserved on, hoping to change his mind on the whole subject.

"Things got...got out of hand between Tristan and me, but I regret every moment of it."

"So did you sleep with him?"

"No! God I am not a whore Dean."

"Well your sure acting like one…"

The words had left his mouth before he could even stop himself but he was hurt. Rory and Tristan? She was suppose to be his girl and she wouldn't even go past making out with him. He had a million and one questions but one emotion and that was hurt. His heart was breaking just standing here and having this conversation. He could see the glassy look in her eyes but he pushed back his emotions. He was doing this for him and saving them later.

"Just go home Rory. Seriously I don't even wanna hear it."

With that he turned his back and walked away from the girl that was crumbling to her knees at this very moment. The world was changing greatly in this Gilmore's life and she didn't like it at the least. Her heart was breaking and she didn't even know why and to which boy it went with. Let's just say this was the day that changed her world and everything in it completely.

Home that night had been anything but comforting with sleep coming to her in very rare spurts. Her mom had left her alone, a very unlike Gilmore thing to do but even in her stupor Rory realized something was going on there. Tomorrow she would deal with it but now she just needed to let go of it all and hope that something would turn out right at Chilton tomorrow. Yes, the water main break had been fixed and the one thing that she was good at was coming back to her. Academics is what she decided she would focus on and nothing else. Maybe that would fall into place on it's own she hoped.

* * *

-**Please read and review**. I **do not** own Gilmore Girls or Secondhand Serenade. Even though both would be sweet and I am so sorry that I took so long to update. Thank you for all of the feedback for everyone and I hope to be updating soon. _-crosses fingers-_


End file.
